


For the Love of Pheromones

by ATTHS_TWICE



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: After the discussion in the kitchen, Jean reflects on what she wants and what she needs.





	For the Love of Pheromones

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t help myself, shipping Jean and Jakob is too easy. They are so adorably made for each other. Hope you enjoy this little journey. 
> 
> Thanks once again to flicked_switch for the title. I bow to the title queen. 😊

Jean sat on her bed as Jakob took a shower. She had her eyes closed, reliving the conversation in the kitchen. Shit, she had pegged him so wrong. Not a player, not a man who seduced his clients, but one who had stirred something in her that she had not anticipated.

She heard the shower stop and she stood up, pacing the room, waiting for him to come out. When the door opened, he smiled at her and she smiled back. His hair was wet and he smelled of her soap. She knew at that moment it was not just pheromones, but she said nothing.

He stepped closer to her and took her hands in his, so soft and yet also rough. Those hands had made her wild not too long ago and the thought of them not on her body again made her want to weep.

“I should probably be going,” he said quietly. “But I will need a lift, as I can’t drive a car.”

She laughed softly and nodded, dropping his hands and walking out of the bedroom. He followed her and at the entryway he stopped her, pushing her into the wall and kissing her deeply, his tongue making her knees weak.

He pulled back and they were both panting. She stared at him, confused as to why he would do that if this was a goodbye. He stared back at her, his eyes traveling across her face, his hand on her waist and one on the wall.

She hated this, this was not her. She wanted him to stay and never leave and _that_ was most definitely not her. She knew she had fucked things up in the kitchen and he was hurting because of what she had said to him. Yet, here he was holding her and kissing her like that. She needed to get him out of her house before she did something stupid and told him she loved him.

He pulled back and stood up straight, stroking her face softly, moving his hand from her waist.

“Seemed like the right thing to do,” he said softly and she nodded. Keys in hand, she stepped past him and opened the door.

It was a quiet ride to his house, neither of them wanting to speak, or knowing what to say. That was a first for her, words were what she used to help others and words were not what would help right now. It scared her and threw her for a fucking loop.

He directed her to his house and she pulled up in the driveway. Still not knowing what to say as she put the car in park, she stayed silent. He glanced at her and then took her hand from the gearshift, kissed the inside of her palm, and closed her hand. He opened the door and wordlessly got out of the car, looking back at her only when he got to the porch. He went inside and closed the door, and she closed her eyes, before opening them and backing out of the driveway and heading home.

She walked into the house, threw down her keys, and walked into her room. She took all the blankets and sheets off the bed and changed them, taking the dirty ones downstairs and putting them in the washer. She paced the kitchen and made a decision to not do this to herself. She could not be getting hung up on a man. No matter how much his mere presence in her home made her feel aroused and aching for his touch.

The sex with Jakob, Jesus, it had been amazing. He seemed to read her mind and know exactly what she wanted. He was a passionate and caring lover, taking his time to give her what she needed. When she had redirected his fingers to how she liked to be touched, he had chuckled and whispered her name in her ear before sucking on her earlobe, making her arch into his hand.

He had taken more time than she was used to at her breasts. Most men were anxious to get to the main event, and while she was sure that she got as good as she gave, with him it was different. He laved her breasts and sucked her nipples so softly, she felt it in her core. His mouth on her stomach, kissing a path across her old stretch marks made her grip his hair and he smiled against her skin.

She felt herself becoming aroused at the memories and she needed to take care of it. She had still not showered and she felt that was a good way to kill two birds with one stone. Get clean and get off. She and her shower head were already very well acquainted.

She stripped and stepped into the shower, thinking that Jakob had just been in here, naked and washing with her soaps. She closed her eyes and thought of him as he had placed her legs over his shoulders and brought her pleasure with his mouth. He was very good at it and she had cried out his name as she came.

She took the shower head from its holder, turned the massage head to a different speed, and put it between her legs. Not quite ready for direct contact on her clitoris, she teased herself with it, thinking of Jakob and how he felt as he slid inside her.

He was big and thick and he made her toes curl as he bottomed out. She gripped his arms as he pulled out and then slammed back in making her gasp. He repeated his motions and she reached down to touch herself as he did. He pushed her hand away and used his own to touch her.

Moving the shower head, she breathed out, leaning against the wall, remembering the feel of his rough fingertips on her clit. Oh god, she was close. His touch and his large cock had been enough to send her over the edge and he had followed right behind. Pushing into her as he came and she convulsed around him.

The shower head was doing its job and she came hard, the memory of their lovemaking still fresh in her mind and her sore body. She caught her breath and put the shower head back on the holder. Washing up, she tried not to think of Jakob across town smelling like her as he sat alone in his house.

She knew what she needed to do and she would do it as soon as she got out. She would call Dan and use him to stop thinking about Jakob. He _was_ weirdly into moms, she knew it, but he would do the trick. She dressed and placed the call, his tone eager as he informed her he would be over later. Hanging up, she nodded. This was right, what she needed, not fanning about like a schoolgirl with a silly crush.

Jakob’s voice, however, the thought of his scent, and how his nearness affected her would not be tamped down. Even as Dan kissed her and did everything she liked, exactly how she had shown him, it was not enough. He left her with another messed bed and confusion in her heart.

Changing the sheets again, she knew what she truly needed and it was Jakob. No more teasing, no more tricks. She had to be honest with herself and also tell him how she felt. Sitting on the bed, she did her breathing exercises, trying to calm down. Fuck, it did not help. She stood up, leaving the room.

Watching Otis leave, a copy of her book left on the table, she felt like shit. Reading his comments made her feel less like shit as she grew angry at his words. The publisher calling, the sink breaking, Jakob saying he wanted a relationship and to not just be her handyman, another fight with Otis, this was an incredibly fucked up shitty day.

She went to bed, her head spinning with everything changing and happening. Otis left for school the next morning, with no words to her, his anger still apparent. She sat down at the table and looked again at the notes Otis had left on her book. Even if she changed his name, a sixteen-year-old subject written by her, it would not be hard to figure out who she meant.

She called the publisher and told them she had to pass on the book, finally listening to her son. She went into her office and opened her computer, opening the copy of the book, reading through it again. She saved it but had no plans to add to it. She did not need the validation of writing a book to know who she was and that she was successful.

 _Take that once again, thunderdick,_ she thought. _You don’t have the authority on anything. Fuck you._

She went for a drive and ended up at Otis’s school, desperately needing to speak to him and clear the air. Holding him as she apologized, trying to convey that she realized how she had hurt him, and then watching him run off smiling, made her think of another apology she owed someone.

Driving to Jakob’s house, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Walking up the steps, her heart began to pound and her mouth felt dry. Taking a breath, she knocked on the door and waited for his answer. Seeing him as he opened the door, she felt that same feeling again, one she had not felt in a long time.

His eyes burned into hers and they both lunged for the other. His mouth on hers, his arms around her, lifting her off the ground, she knew this was right. This was what she wanted, needed, and deserved. She loved him, how she could so quickly, she did not know, but she did.

The front door closed, her back hit the wall, and his mouth moved to her throat. She ran her fingers through his hair, his scent driving her crazy. She pulled his head up and looked in his eyes.

“It’s not just pheromones,” she whispered.

“I know, woman,” he said, pushing into her, letting her feel his erection. She moaned and closed her eyes. “Of course, it’s more than fucking pheromones.”

She laughed and he spun around, taking her to his room and slamming the door. Naked, both of them sweaty, she kissed his chest as she collapsed on top of him. He ran his hands up her back, rolling to the side and holding her to him, his limbs heavy as they lay on her. She smiled, loving the way he smelled and felt around her.

“So, what do we do now?” he asked her. She looked at him and they both started to laugh.

“Not a fucking clue,” she said, his lips at her temple, as the bed shook with their laughter, neither sure what the plan would be once they left this room.

Fuck .. she was in trouble.

  
  
  
  



End file.
